


Home Again

by spinner33



Series: CM - AU [5]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Beard Porn, M/M, Soldier Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 22:55:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5023768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spinner33/pseuds/spinner33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hotch returns home from Afghanistan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Again

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Hotch Hearts Reid Prompt Meme

“Ow,” Spencer protested huskily. Hotch paused.

“Is that a good ‘ow’ or a bad ‘ow’?” he asked. Reid was panting, hands flailing, trying to pull himself upright on the end of the bed where Hotch had tackled him.

After so many months away from each other, Aaron had shown up on the doorstep unannounced this morning. Spencer was still in his bathrobe and boxers and teeshirt (Aaron’s teeshirt, of course). He had answered the door expecting a Jehovah’s Witness, and he had been pounced on by a tall, lean, bearded figure in camouflage, one intent on molesting him.

It took Reid several minutes to stop sobbing convulsively, letting go of the fear and worry he hadn’t realized he’d been bottling up the whole time Hotch was away. What with everything that had happened – Emily’s death, the dissolution of the team, then Hotch getting himself deployed in the war – there were so many things building up inside Spencer that Hotch hadn’t seen in their video conference chats. All of that spilled out now, all against Aaron’s strong shoulders.

When he managed to calm Spencer, Hotch carried Reid upstairs and deposited him on their bed. He didn’t bother peeling off clothes. He just started kissing and stroking and biting and licking any part of Reid he could touch – drunk on the taste and smell of him, giddy with the presence and the essence of him.

“Stop. Stop. Hold up. Wait. Okay,” Spencer rambled, finally managing to get upright. “Take off your boots. Take off your jacket. Come with me.”

Reid spoke in that voice which said to obey or else, and Aaron was so hard to the thought of what waited if he did obey that there was no other choice but to follow his lover down the hallway to the bathroom. Hotch didn’t care. He shed his jacket. He kicked off his boots, noting with ironic amusement that there were grains of sand in them still, even fourteen hours later and thousands of miles from the god- forsaken desert where he had spent too many nights alone with his thoughts and his hand and no Spencer in his bed.

Hotch followed Reid into the bathroom and paused unsurely. Reid was backed up against the pedestal sink, and he was holding an electric razor. Spencer wiggled one finger and lowered his chin, giving Hotch very serious eyes.

“But…..but I wanted….to keep it for a while,” Aaron pouted. He ran his fingers over the weeks of growth on his face and chin and neck. He caught a look at himself in the mirror and hardly recognized the gaunt and scruffy man staring back. He felt so much more masculine with the beard, more virile, more powerful even. But what did Reid see when he looked at Hotch with all that facial hair?

“Look at my neck,” Reid scolded, lifting his chin. He had dark red scratches from chin to shoulders, even down beneath the collar of his teeshirt. “Look at my legs,” he added, parting his knees and his bathrobe. He lifted one foot up onto the commode and showed the angry scratches which ran from mid thigh up under the hem of his red plaid boxers.

“You like me scruffy. You said so once,” Aaron continued to pout. He stroked the beard again, and let his eyes trail over Spencer’s upraised leg. Aaron so wanted both those legs wrapped tight around his hips, locked across his back.

“There’s a little scruffy, which tickles and almost hurts and feels so good. But it’s an entirely different thing, having a randy porcupine loose in my shorts,” Reid explained, reaching out to pull Hotch closer. The razor hummed to life and Spencer smiled brightly. “Pretty please?”

Hotch relented, lifting his chin, letting Reid stroke around his neck and under his jaw with the humming electric razor. While his macho ego was inside his mental man cave, sulking over the loss, the other part of his brain came to life. This kind of treatment made him feel pretty virile and masculine too – having his partner, the one that he loved, waiting on him, tending to him, nuzzling his now-smooth skin.

Every inch that Reid uncovered got treated to soft kisses and tender licks. Spencer moved the implement up the left side of Hotch’s jaw, past his ear, along his cheekbone. Aaron was beginning to appreciate anew the unexpected grace of those long fingers and that delicate, careful touch.

Hotch kept his face steady, but his hands were hard at work, pushing off Spencer’s bathrobe, hiking up his shirt, lowering his boxers.

Reid nearly dropped the razor when Aaron curled strong fingers around Spencer’s shaft and slowly thumbed around the head of his cock. Hotch kept his left hand between Reid’s thighs and let his right hand rummage through the medicine cabinet, searching, searching.

Spencer was struggling to concentrate, moving the razor over the right side of Hotch’s face in a mirror-reverse of the paths he had taken over the left – up over the jaw, past the ear, along the cheekbone. Hotch felt prickles of dark hair as the stubble fell between them, around them, poking, sticking, biting.

Hotch’s right hand closed the medicine cabinet and returned between Reid’s spread thighs, coating his left-hand fingers with a shiny glob of vaseline swiped from the jar on the bottom shelf. Hotch bent down long enough to yank off Reid’s boxers, and then he stood up again, offering his mouth, folding his lips inward to allow Reid to complete his task. Spencer crossed above Aaron’s upper lip and below his lower lip with the electric razor.

Spencer’s hands were shaking as Aaron grabbed one knee and pushed it up and back, sliding two fingers inside him. The razor somehow made it back to its proper resting place before Hotch pulled Reid flat to the floor of the bathroom, kneeling over him, stretching him gently in spite of his impatience to be inside him, now, right now, right fucking now. Hotch watched Reid writhing with increasing passion, watched the red-pink blush as it burned over his pale skin, up his chest, his neck, his face, his forehead. 

Hotch kissed one raised knee, and blessed the hands that moved from his smooth face to his waist, unhooking his belt, his button, his zipper. Those demanding hands pushed down his rough-hewn uniform trousers, freed his aching cock from his boxers.

Spencer locked both legs against Aaron’s hips and thrust upward, helping Hotch sink himself deep inside. Reid’s expressive hands fumbled down to Hotch’s waist and pulled his army green teeshirt upwards as far as Aaron’s locked arms would allow.

Skin, Hotch realized, he wants to feel my skin on his.

There they were, two grown men, rolling around on the bathroom floor, wearing only their teeshirts, moaning, crying, moving together.

“Missed…..you….oh….” Spencer whimpered, head thrown back. Aaron only now noticed how short and, well, ODD, Reid’s hair looked. Had he gotten it cut? Had he cut it himself?

Reid was too close to the end too quickly, but then so was Aaron. They had been apart too long for this quick tryst to be sustained forever. Reid’s arms went up Hotch’s back. Nails bitten to the quick scored his skin. Fingers bit into his flesh and bones. Teeth bit into him too. Slender hips rose again and again to meet Aaron’s every hungry thrust.

Reid was going to have bruises from this rough pounding, that much was certain. Hotch was so turned on by the idea that he hated himself for it.

“Hotch….oh, Hotch…..oh oh….”

“Love you. Missed you. Missed home,” Aaron whispered. He traced his tongue over Spencer’s chin and then sank it into his mouth. The breathless words or the  
passionate kiss or the change of angle pushed Reid over the edge. He shuddered violently as he released, coiling up tight around Aaron and sobbing his name over and over. Hotch held on tight in reply, falling into darkness and seeing stars as he climaxed as well.

Seconds later when Hotch came to, his smooth face was pillowed on Spencer’s nearly-naked chest. The room was filled with the sound of slowly-calming breathing and a steady, familiar heartbeat. Hotch lifted himself up very carefully, sliding out of Spencer. He dotted a gentle kiss to Reid’s mouth, tickling his tongue with a tease of his own.

“Mm….more?” Spencer murmured hopefully.

“Soon,” Hotch grinned. He reached up and back, and found the electric razor. Reid’s eyes got wide with surprise. “My turn,” Aaron grinned. He dove in before Reid could even think to protest.


End file.
